Field of the Invention
The making of arcuate cuts in bone and the taking of precise wedges off these arcuate cuts.
Description of the Prior Art
Curved cuts in bone have been made excusively by the use of the crescentic or pivitol blade driven by the oscillating saw or by curved osteotomes. Each oscillating saw inherently has an arc from the center of this oscillating blade socket that it cuts most efficiently at. As the radius of oscillation increases or decreases from the optimal arc the efficiency of the saw blade decreases. Great difficulty has been experienced in the field in attempting to use any given manufacturers oscillating saw for multiple size arcs. Furthermore it has been necessary to buy a number of blades in assorted sizes which is an added expense. This is especially significant when one considers that only one arc size will effect truly efficient cutting.